Anything is Possible
by TweedleDumb'N'TweedleFakeBoobs
Summary: My version of a news report on the recent Brittana/Heya Kiss. Inside the Pov of Naya and Heather, possibly Darren and Chris and the rest of the cast.
1. The Three O'Clock News

**This is just a little FanFiction inspired by the recent HeYa/Brittana kiss. There will be another two chapters. In Naya's POV and in Heather's POV. I might do one from the POV of Darren and Chris but I'm not sure yet.**

**This one is laid out in the style of news report. Inspired buy a person on twitter saying that she was waiting to hear the kiss being announced on the news. Follow her /allofthedykes.**

**I think that is all so...**

...And in other news today, a "Brittana" fan riot has erupted after actresses Heather Morris and Naya Rivera shared an on-stage kiss during the final performance of the Glee Live Tour in Dublin. The kiss was highly anticipated as Morris' and Rivera's characters share a running storyline together as best friends and feelings have developed to love for each other over the space of the two seasons. The quote "Sex isn't dating. If it were, Santana and I would be dating." had thrown the fans into a small riot and when the Girls confessed their love from each other the fandom grew by the masses. The kiss has now sent the world of tumblr, twitter and other social networks like these out of control.

HxNxBxS

The crowd was going wild as Heather walked down the stage humming and singing the chorus of her own song "My Cup". The majority of fans expected the skit between her, Darren Criss (Blaine "Warbler" Anderson) and Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel) to go as normal. Heather would announce that she had embarrassed herself last year on tour when she confessed her love for Kurt (Colfer). She would then invite Darren on-stage and ask him to make-out with her. As expected Morris called Darren onto stage an suggested that they make-out, the only difference during this performance was that just before Colfer accused Morris of "flirting with his man" Naya Rivera appeared on stage.

HxNxBxS

Rivera slowly walked up to Darren and Heather, pulling on Heather's arm, causing her to spin around. The actions about to follow were clearly unscripted as the young blonde was startled by these movements and Darren had a tone of surprise in his voice when he greeted the Latina. The raven haired girl finally spoke, "Hi, um...I just...I heard you wanted to kiss someone, and you're taken. I'll kiss you Britt.". As she spoke those last words, in character, the crowd erupted with applause as the paring of "Brittana" is widely shipped all over the world.

HxNxBxS

There was a small look of shock on Heather's face at this point but that quickly faded as she replied with a certain "Ok. I will close my eyes.". As The blonde's nerves grew, Darren pipes up from behind them with a reassuring tone, "Just do it.". As the anticipation was mounting, Naya decided to get the crowd even more hyped up than what they were before by asking Heather first and the the crowd, "Are you ready? Are you guys ready?". As the young blonde's body language appeared fidgety and rigid the leaned in, only giving Morris enough time to run her hands over her air that was tidily tied up. "3...2...1" Was chanted through the venue and as Heather closed the gap between the two girls' lips and there was a sudden uproar as camera flashes went off everywhere and pictures and videos were spontaneously uploaded online.

HxNxBxS

The kiss only lasted a few milliseconds, but was enough to please the crowd and satisfy both girls on-stage at that point. As they pulled away Heather bounced up and down and then bombarded her best friend with a hug in which she whispered something into the Latina's ear. They stayed in this position for a couple more seconds and then linked hands. As the two were about to walk off stage Heather brought the microphone to her mouth and spoke the words "I love you." Naya said a fair well to the two boys and _dragged_ Her best friend off of the stage. Heather, possibly trying to cover up for her outburst with the "I love you" said "She is my best friend in the whole world." and then disappeared off stage, hands still linked with Naya.

HxNxBxS

Only a few hours after the incident took place, there was a fan war on Twitter as to why "THEY KISSED" was trending so vastly worldwide. Many riots broke out over Zack Efron and Ashley Tisdale's kiss and "Zashley" being the reason that the two words were trending. Although many dominant arguments came from both sides, It was clear to all that The "Brittana" kiss was the main cause for the outcry.

HxNxBxS

After 12 hours of this topic trending worldwide, the fandom finally came to a close and settled back into their normal routines. There has been several messages to the creators of glee saying that the fans would go even more wild if there was a full on scripted kiss in the next season of Glee. To quote one fan, "If a quick peck can do this to the world, what would a full on kiss do to the universe?".

HxNxBxS

The Kiss is still fresh in everyone's mind and will be the talk of the fandom as we expect foe the next few weeks.

And that is all we have time for on the Three O'Clock news. Thanks for watching.


	2. Please Read

**A/N Hey guys. I have decided that instead of writing the Pov's of each person in this story, I am going to write them in another story altogether. **

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy. I know that it isn't a viable excuse so I will hopefully post the new story with two-three chapters tomorrow. **

**I am trying to update more often. If anyone has any ideas of stories they would like to read, don't hesitate to drop me a review or PM. I am open to almost anything. I will write smut/kink meme but nothing to graphic.**

**I think that that is all I have to say so as I said before don't hesitate to ask me anything. Sorry if I have caused any problems with changing the nature and position of the story.**

**From Susan.**


End file.
